


Warriors: Bloodlust #1: The Demon Kit

by awesomesauceoreos



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomesauceoreos/pseuds/awesomesauceoreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graykit wasn't your average cat. By the age of six moons he had learned twenty ways to kill a cat without claws- courtesy of the dark and mysterious red cat called Bloodpool. But when a play fight turns into murder and Graykit is banished from his own Clan, how can he forge a path on his own, as a demon kit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors: Bloodlust #1: The Demon Kit

Dedicated to Rivershadow for being one of my closest Wattpad friends.ri

Prologue- Graykit

Graykit faced down his brother, eyes blazing to match the intensity of Deerpaw's own set of hazel eyes fiery with determination and lit by the fuel of revenge.

"Why did you do it," shouted the sandy gray tom, claws unsheathing and sinking into the peaty ground. Graykit remembered how those claws had raked over his flanks, leaving angry red scars under his fur. He remembered how that same voice had taunted him. He remembered the many sleepless nights just wondering why.

Graykit's tail lashed. "I didn't mean to! I said it like a hundred times- why don't you get it? You're bent on revenge, Deerpaw, and that's all you want." His voice spiked with anger at the end, rising into a warble of accusation. It took all Graykit had to not unsheathe his own claws, when he would lose the little control.

Deerpaw squared his shoulders, whiskers twitching. "I have a reason for revenge. You murdered an inn-innocent kit. Snowkit didn't do anything," meowed the apprentice, voice cracking. Graykit had a sudden flash of all the times where he comforted the wailing kit, licking her cheek and murmuring incoherent phrases in her ears. Wait- did Deerpaw love her?

FLASHBACK

Graykit stretched his jaw into a yawn as he laid down in a patch on sun. Everyone seemed to be gone from the camp, and the six moon old kit was impatient for the apprentice ceremony that had been promised for evening. He knew he would be the best apprentice, that he would beat his brother Deerkit and his sister Sweetkit. Finally Graykit would be his mother's favorite, finally the one to be jealous of.

And the only cat that the tom would owe was Bloodpool, the ruler of his dreams and the master of battle. The strangely dark, bloodish red tom had been training him in his dreams ever since Deerkit beat him up and nobody cared. That night was the best of his life, because when the injured kit crawled into his nest and closed his eyes, a new world open before him: a place where real life didn't matter and fighting was the only important thing.

Graykit knew that Bloodpool was evil, with a corrupt spirit, for the tom was always pushing killing methods onto him. He accepted the teaching with a sliver of regret, but the small tom always kept the idea of using them in the back of his brain.

"Graykit! Wanna play?" a tiny voice squeaked, the sound of paws battering against the ground making Graykit look up from his thought. It was Snowkit who stood before him, a little white kitten who could hardly walk, always falling and giggling. Her mother was very overprotective due to the fact that the other three kits in her litter had died soon after birth, so he was surprised to see Snowkit without the familiar white and gray queen at her side.

He nodded, glancing around to see if Deerkit was there to watch him beat her. "You can start," the kit told her, lowering his lithe body into a crouch. Snowkit giggled happily, nearly tipping over as she mocked his stature.

With a squeal, she launched her tiny body at him. A small smile played in Graykit's eyes as he merely batted her back, yet again surprised to feel a great deal of force in her tiny body hit him. With a playful growl, Graykit sprang up over her, landing nimbly, and swiped her back. His attack sent her flying, making the small kitten's body tumble and roll against the ground. Her head lolled to the side, eyes dim. "Snowkit?" the gray tom called out, surprised as he jogged toward her. The other kit didn't move, only sign she was alive the little rises and falls of her chest.

"Snowkit!" With a final heave, her fluffy white chest stilled.

She was dead.

Graykit stared, open-mouthed. "What?" he wailed, grief hitting him. "I didn't mean to, Snowkit, you were a nice cat! I didn't m-mean to! I just used a move that Bloodpool taught me and you rolled and rolled then-then, no-now you're dead!" The gray tom flopped to the ground, chest heaving with hidden sobs.

"What happened here?"

He lifted his head to see a familiar sandy gray tom, eyes blazing.

Deerkit.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was an accident," Graykit shrieked, losing his patience. The haunting dreams of her tiny white pelt weaving in between dark trees and calling out in fear closed in on his vision, the memory of her unmoving chest frozen in time fading in on his vision as he unsheathed his claws.

Deerpaw reared up on his hind paws, using a basic move as he attempted to swipe at him. Graykit took the blow to the nose, heart pounding through his chest as a drop of blood fell off his muzzle. It only angered him further.

The gray tom tensed his back legs, pouncing forward. Deerpaw's scream echoed through the trees as claws plunged into his neck. With a wild cackle, Graykit lunged and raked his claws over his brother's sandy gray pelt- more of a dusty rose now. "Don't even fight back," chuckled the kit, feeling Bloodpool's praise already. "You'll never be able to." He leaned down to lick a bit off blood off his brother's flank, enjoying the sandy gray tom's twitch under his tongue. Graykit's tail lashed softly, hitting the dying apprentice as the kit turned.

With a guttural screech, Deerpaw's eyes closed.

After a moment of victory, Graykit then realized the extent of his crimes. Now he needed to be removed from the Clan, to be evicted forever. He was a murderer for no good reason, thanks to Bloodpool.

The grin dropped off his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then turned and fled.


End file.
